Coldfire
C.O.L.D.F.I.R.E. The Coldfire (Cryogenic Obscure Large Destructive Flying Ideally Ridiculous Enemy) is a large, offence-oriented blimp with underwhelming durability and speed. This monstrosity makes up for it with a devastating ice-based flamethrower capable of sweeping over, slowing down and damaging a large amount of towers in a short amount of time. This slowing capability lets it severely hinder the player's defences and helps to make up for the low defence of this craft. This cannot hit airborne targets due to the flamethrower being mounted on the underside. Appearance It has the chassis of a slightly enlarged ZOMG with a much more well-rounded nose that lacks the two green lines. The skull is replaced with a green snowflake and everything behind that is replaced with a massive glass "tank" containing an ice-blue liquid. The body itself is a dark blue with small ice crystals attached to the body and the glass tank. On the back of the glass tank is a somewhat large thruster that spews out the same flames that the flamethrower does although smaller. The flamethrower is mounted on the underside of the craft and so isn't normally visible although this means that it can't hit airborne targets. Damaged As Coldfire reaches 75%, 50% and 25% health the chassis and glass tank begin to get cracks in them somewhat like ice would. With the cracks relatively minor at 75% health. More cracks and a few chips at 50% health and the tank seemingly ready to shatter at 25% health. Armour The armour plating provides 4250 health however Coldfire takes 120% damage if the glass tank is hit. Flamethrower The flamethrower is capable of firing a cone of ice-blue fire at anything with the range of a 0/0 Super Monkey. This cone is capable of hitting anything that it sweeps across and it always fires at its maximum range. This ice/fire does 1 damage every .5 seconds to every opponent that it hits and applies a 1 damage per second DOT that lasts for 5 seconds as well as a -40% movement and ROF de-buff for 10 seconds. This fire can't hit airborne targets due to the flamethrower being mounted on the underside of the craft. Thruster The single, powerful thruster provides a speed of 0.25 RBE whilst spewing out a flame that functions in the same way as that of the flamethrower however the thruster's flame is 1/2 the length and 2/3 the width compared to that of the flamethrower. Deathrattle Upon the demise of this dangerous creation, it activates a final mechanism; one that ignites the entire (heavily damaged) fuel tank. This results in a powerful blast that applies the flamethrower's effects to both friend and foe within the radius of a 0/0 Super Monkey's range. However in this case the DOT and slowing effect has its duration raised by 50% and the slowing is raised to a -60% Movement and ROF de-buff (however it's only a -50% movement and ROF de-buff towards allied blimps). If Friendly If an allied version of this blimp is attained, its damage and DOT is increased by 10 and the ROF of the damage is doubled. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons